Under The Maple Tree
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Sam finds Dalton a very daunting place to be. When you're the quiet new kid, who's going to really listen and care? The popular room mate perhaps?


Me and Blaine lay on the grass under the huge Red Maple tree in the Dalton grounds. Blaine was cool, he liked Star Wars and Harry Potter and Star Trek and Superman and...Basically he was a giant nerd. Almost as big of a nerd as me. That made me happy because well...I've never met anyone as sad as me. At my old school I was made fun of for being nerd-tactic. The dyslexia doesn't really help cos what's the point in being a nerd when you ain't even smart? I tried to be cool and join the football team but the jocks didn't like the quiet geek who stuttered whilst talking to girls. Dalton was different. Blaine was really nice.

He was the first guy I met. Assigned my roommate. He seemed fun, and popular too, everyone talked to him when he walked down the halls. I found that pretty decent hoping this meant I was just cool by default. Or maybe I'd turn into 'that annoying douche bag who the popular guy hates'. After a while though I noticed that Blaine didn't hate me. He actually seemed to kind of like me which was beyond weird cos, well, no one ever really likes me. Even my dad thinks I'm a bit of a loser. Whatever Blaine was nice and we got on. I mumbled about the movies I liked and comic books and whatever and it turned out we had a fair amount in common. Still he was cool and I wasn't there was a definite boundary and we didn't speak too much.

He was in this club called the warblers or something and this made him a celebrity. Every boy in the damn school knew his name. Soon everyone started to refer to me as the quiet kid. Blaine always hung around with Wes and David, the other two cool kids. Everyone knew everything about them and when Blaine referred to me as "kind of quiet" in passing suddenly everyone thought I was a mute.

Still, I liked Blaine and Blaine liked me. Even if we didn't talk too much. Soon the silences just became really comfortable and natural. It felt peaceful like when I was around him nothing could touch me. I think Blaine felt the same way cos suddenly we started hanging out a lot more. We watched movies and sometimes he'd read comics or books to me cos of the dyslexia. He's an epically crazy drawer too. We always had sketches threw all over the room and they were so beautiful but kinda creepy. They were weird cartoon drawings mostly, that looked creepily alive.

He came home one day looking really down so I muttered "what's wrong?" He started to rant about how for his final art grade he had to do a portrait of someone to show he can draw in a style of realism only Wes and David refused to be drawn and he didn't really wanna draw them anyway because they moved around way too much. I don't know what made me offer but I said "you can draw me if you like?". After that he got all excited and I knew I'd done the right thing. I was really happy that he was happy, you know?

So anyway, Blaine wanted a background that was fun and interesting so he pointed to the huge tree in the courtyard with this manic, enthusiastic look in his eye. It was pelting it down with rain but he looked so happy I just agreed.

Pretty much every day was spent outside after that. For a few hours a day he'd draw me under that tree in the exact same position. Most of the time we were silent, Blaine only talking when he wanted me to move slightly or when he was talking to himself about how the lighting was all wrong or the shading was too sketchy or whatever. Sometimes he'd talk about class or his family or just his interests and I'd respond to any questions he had but yeah... It was mostly just silence.

Well, one day it was too hot and too bright and Blaine was getting too distressed. He threw his pencil to the floor and came to sit near me. "Too hot and the lightings wrong" he shrugged "and if I stare at that paper any longer I will kill myself"

"Nice to know me face makes you want to kill yourself" I quipped sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that Sammy"

"I know" I smiled at him "...Sammy?" I suddenly realised the nickname and got confused. No one ever called me Sammy.

"Oh...right...sorry...I might have started referring to you as Sammy in my head..." he suddenly looked embarrassed but I offered him another smile and he relaxed. He thought about me? He had a nickname for me...I wonder what he thought about?

"You think about me?"

"You're kind of a mystery to me. You don't talk much but when you do it's always so concise yet relevant and completely...you. You talk with passion and this edge of nervousness which is kind of endearing. You always say so little...I just want to know more"

"You talk like an artist" I chucked.

"Yeah, I fabricate realities and try make some fantasy in my head" Blaine huffed.

"No" I protested "I meant you're observant. You see things others don't."

"Like?"

"My nervousness" I shrugged "everyone else just thinks I'm mute. You see I'm scared"

"Of what exactly?"

"New place" I sighed turning my head to look into his eyes. They were actually kind of beautiful.

"There's more than that" Blaine stated "you're scared of life. More specifically the social aspect and the way others judge you. The reality of ageing too, the comics and super heroes are a way to cling on to childhood and try to prevent growing up"

"You're good" I nodded. I was impressed "how did you get that?"

"I'm the opposite, over outgoing and happy to ensure others can only judge me in a positive light. I love comics for the same reason though. I can feel like a kid again and have no problems for a little while. I used to rely on them when I was getting bullied at my old school. I felt like they were forcing me to grow up and face the harsh realities of the world. Comic books were like my personal way of retaining the innocence they were trying to steal, I guess. Also, the heroes are kind of dweeby yet super strong; it gave me hope one day I'd be able to get back at those idiots"

"Why would anyone bully you? You're like the coolest guy I know!" I gushed.

"I'm gay" he shrugged with no hesitance or fear. He was completely confident with himself "everyone here knows. I thought someone would have told you..."

"No" I said "Still, why would someone bully you for that?"

"I honestly don't know" He sighed "the world sucks and people try to break your spirit every day. I may seem like an incredibly happy, confident individual but the truth is...my spirit was broken a long time ago"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you. I like you. We're roommates" Blaine shrugged like he didn't really know the answer himself. All those answers went some way towards answering my question. He caught my eyes "because you're too shy to tell anyone else anyway. You like comics, I'm guessing that means you felt you needed to retain your innocence too and maybe you understand...anyway, I'm going to go to sleep. I don't feel too good. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit" it was getting dark and I was hoping it'd be clear enough to see the stars tonight.

"Same time tomorrow then." Blaine nodded standing up "hopefully it'll be cool enough for me to concentrate" he smiled and turned away.

Why did the fact he had a nickname for me make me feel good? Why did his smile make me happy? Why did his eyes feel like they were penetrating my soul? How was he so good at reading people? Why did he blurt out all that personal stuff? The questions floating around my head were all good and I was also determined to find out some equally decent answers.

I was right about the stars. It was clear enough to see them with the binoculars in my bag. I wonder what Blaine would say if he knew about this, would this be another way he could determine my thoughts? It was kind of creepy how much he knew about me, but it was kinda cool and sweet as well. It was getting late and I had to be up early tomorrow for a history exam I hadn't even started revising for. It was a shame to waste such a clear night on sleep. I was always happier at night, under the stars. Still, it was supposed to be just as clear a day tomorrow. Blaine wouldn't be impressed by that, he wouldn't be able to get any more of his portrait done. Whatever, maybe we can talk again.

After all my lessons finished and I'd probably failed another test due to not being able to read the question, I made my way over to the tree. Blaine lay on the grass with his eyes closed, I nudged him with my foot and he groaned. "Too hot to draw, can't concentrate, sun...nice...mmm" he sighed.

"That sentence didn't make sense"

"It made perfect sense" Blaine said his eyes sill tight shut "the logic behind it was impeccable, you just didn't understand it" I didn't respond to that. He might as well have just said I was stupid. That's what he meant, I didn't understand because I was thick. "Not talking today?" Blaine asked sitting up and looking into my eyes. I didn't respond. "Wait have I offended you in some way...you look kind of upset"

"Why talk to me if I'm not going to understand?" I hissed before standing up and marching off. I was pretty pissed, I mean, of all the people in this god damned school Blaine was the one who thought I was stupid.

"Sammy, wait..." he shouted after me and for some reason I stopped "I didn't mean it like that I meant it made perfect sense in my head and...Sammy I'm sorry"

"My names Sam" I said through gritted teeth turning round to face him "nobody calls me Sammy, not even my mom so don't you dare start..."

"-I thought you liked it!"

"Yeah well, you think a lot of things, don't you Blaine? You think you know everything about me by latching onto a few minor details of my life but you don't"

"I never claimed to know anything about your life the other day I was just speculating"

"Well keep your speculations to yourself" I ran back to our dorm room and collapsed in tears on the bed. Luckily Blaine had the sense to avoid me for a while. I don't know why I got so upset. He kinda implied I was ultra thick, like those guys at my old school. I know he probably didn't mean it like that but...that's what it felt like.

The next day was still bright and I didn't really fancy making small talk with Blaine so I left him alone. The next day was the same and the next, but by Saturday it was overcast. I went out towards the tree not sure if he'd be there but knowing I should go because his project was due by Monday.

"You're here" he smiled excitedly "you came...I thought...never mind."

"I figured you may need my body if you wanted to draw it" Blaine burst out laughing and I thought over what I just said. Blushing and tripping over my words I stuttered "not like that"

Blaine just nodded and began to explain he hadn't really done much since last time because the weather was bugging him but yesterday he decided to crack on anyway and he finished the background. "I worked into the night and the shadows looked so beautiful that I darkened the shading, look..." he showed me the picture and sure enough it was darker with gloomy shadows across the tree. I was still in centre looking very unfinished and pale in comparison. "So this means today I can probably draw your positioning some more and add in your features but you'll have to stay out a bit later so I can get the shadowing right...is that okay, Sammy? Sorry, I meant Sam"

"I over reacted the other day" I sighed "I quite like the name Sammy actually, especially when it's coming from you" I blushed. He smirked slightly but he looked confused.

"Yep you're defiantly a mystery Sammy" he bit his lip before asking me to get into position.

"I'm fine staying later. I probably would have anyway"

"I thought as much" Blaine laughed beginning to draw.

"Haven't we agreed you think too much?" I chuckled before staying still knowing that would help him more.

Blaine hummed in appreciation as he drew "you have a really nice bone structure"

"Is that a compliment?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Shhh! Are you aware that when you talk your face moves. Ordinarily that would be a good thing, or at least a normal thing but now it's just a highly irritating thing. I'm trying to draw you, and with limited time left so SHHH"

"So you're allowed to talk and I'm not?" Blaine just looked at me quite pleadingly so I rolled my eyes and stayed still.

"This might sound a little creepy but you have really nice lips too. They're a little out of proportion but paired with the flippy hair it looks really striking. The suns brought your hair out a little blonder than it was before. It used to be pretty dark blond now you have...highlights almost." Blaine looked up from his sketching to study my face again he laughed "and now you look a little flushed."

"I-I-I'm not really used to compliments, that's all." I flushed twenty times more. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, he had a sad sorta look in his eye but he carried on drawing back to being silent.

"Hmm...I think I'm just about done for now" Blaine bit his lip placing his skilful eyes over the picture. "It isn't perfect, your eyes are a little out but it's pretty good for a first effort. We'll just wait till it gets dark so I can sort out the shadows and what have you and then we're just about done."

"Wait, first time?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Yeah, I've only ever really draw those stupid cartoon-like warped things scattered all over the dorm. I've usually just gotten away with it but apparently this year realism is one of the requirements to prove our versatility or something..."

"You'd never guess dude. That portrait is so awesome, it looks exactly like me"

"You think so?" Blaine grinned but the smile didn't quite meet his eyes and he was staring at it disappointedly.

"Seriously, it looks insanely like me. I wish I could draw like that" Blaine still looked a bit frustrated with it but that's just what artists were like, never impressed with the finished product, always thinking something wasn't quite right.

"Thanks" Blaine whispered "and thanks for coming today. I thought I was going to have to finish the picture off from memory which is possible but...it would have been even less you-like. I needed you here to capture the moment so thanks for coming."

"Well as I said...I overreacted, you didn't mean it like that"

"Still...you thought I meant it like that and I'm sorry. It was really insensitive of me to not think about what implications my words could hold. It must be really hard for you, people constantly thinking you're stupid because you can't read and write. I don't think you're stupid, quite the opposite actually"

"You think I'm smart?" I scoffed.

"Everyone is smart in different ways. You remember things. When we watched star wars I saw you mouthing all the dialogue" I must have flushed again because he smiled at me and I didn't know what to say.

"Wait..."I said eventually "Why were you watching me and not the film?"

It was Blaine's turn to flush now and he looked at his feet. He had really long eyelashes. I'd never noticed them before but they were really long with a swooping curl in them that made them brush against his check. He closed his eyes looking embarrassed like he was conflicted about what he was about to say.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you that you're kind of beautiful"

"B-b-beautiful?" I choked out. No one had ever told me that. No one. I felt a bit self conscious. Blaine was attracted to me? Why didn't this idea horrifying me?

"I hope that doesn't make you feel uncomfortable Sammy. I wouldn't want to ruin what we have" I didn't know what we had but I sure as hell didn't want to ruin it either.

"I've never been called beautiful before" I settled for saying and I smiled at him slightly. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen once he saw I hadn't taken offense. His smile was the goofiest smile ever and his teeth were really straight. He quietly walked over and picked up the drawing muttering something about it being dark enough to finish now. About an hour later he'd completely finished and he showed it to me with a frown on my face.

"He could be my twin" I laughed impressed.

"He just isn't you. He doesn't feel like you...he seems empty...he has no personality and that's not you"

"He's a drawing, Blaine" I sighed.

"I wanted him to be you" he pouted slightly. "Anyway. I'm gunna head on in now. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm just gunna stay put a little longer"

"I thought so. I might see you later" he smirked slightly before walking back towards Dalton.

I leant back and looked through my binoculars. No stars tonight, too cloudy. I don't like cloudy nights as much as bright, clear ones but night is still night. It's quiet and peaceful and no one can ruin the silence...

"Wake up...Sammy...Wake up come on!" Someone was kicking me and it hurt. I didn't want to move, it was nice here. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried. It was nice out here, I was comfy, leave me alone. "Come on Sammy, It's almost curfew!" Blaine hissed kicking me in the side again.

"That hurt!" I mumbled.

"Sorry" He smiled "Now come on. I thought you were never coming back to the dorm room than I noticed it was almost twelve, they're going to lock us out if we don't run quickly"

"Mmmnnn m'kay" I yawned standing up and stumbling towards the school. I couldn't run I was barely walking in a straight line. Blaine was chuckling at me and he slung an arm round my waist to support me. We managed to stumble back to our house just as the prefect was about to lock the door.

"Please Jasper" Blaine smiled "We're only two seconds late. He fell asleep outside and I went to get him"

"Well seen as it's you" Jasper winked and if it sounded kind of flirty. I was half asleep though so I couldn't really judge the actions of the much more conscious people "You're never normally in trouble Blaine, don't let this mute bring you down"

I felt like shouting that I wasn't a mute but Blaine spoke for me first "He isn't a mute Jas, he just doesn't talk much. He's a good kid, okay?"

"Okay...If that's what you say...just don't be out so late again Blaine, I don't want to have to put you in detention. I'll have the whole school on my back for getting the popular kid in trouble"

Blaine grinned at this and said softly "It's a one off Jas. I promise. It won't happen again. Thanks a lot for letting us in" Blaine squeezed me a little tighter and I yawned "Guess you still need my help walking then?" He laughed as he lugged me back to our dorm room.

I collapsed on the bed closest to the door and Blaine stated "That's my bed". I didn't move though I was too tired. "No, Sammy, seriously, that's my bad, I can't sleep next to the window, it scares me."

"That's a little silly"

"Irrational fears are a little silly Sammy but they're still scary please move!"

He actually sounded upset and I considered it but then I remembered how tired I was and how I really couldn't get up even if I tried. Instead I just reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling him on top of me.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Too tired, I can't move so you'll just have to sleep here" I mumbled before cuddling into him. If I'd have had any idea what I was doing at this point I would have stopped it but sleep deprivation must turn me into a cuddle monster or something like that.

"Sam, this is weird. Plus I'm gay do you not find this a tad...creepy? Or inappropriate?"

"Nah ah!" I yawned "Just sleep. Tired." I murmured before passing out.

When I woke up the next morning I found and arm sprawled across me. Then last night slowly came flooding back to me. God, I was acting like such a fricking child telling Blaine that he wasn't moving and...I told a gay guy to sleep with me. I mean, yeah we didn't do anything but still...that is weird. Why would I do that?

Blaine sure did look cute when he slept. All the creases in his face vanished and he looked a lot younger even though he was only 16. He looked like he'd lost whatever pain and hardship broke his spirit all that time ago when he slept. I wanted to know what broke his spirit. Still, he was sleeping and I didn't know what to do. Could I get up without waking him? Probably not.

It was Sunday anyway so I might as well stay here a little longer. I just watched him sleep for a while which is pretty strange now I look back on it. A while later he rolled over and I could get up without waking him. I got dressed quickly and walked to town. I just wondered around for a few hours thinking about stuff. About Blaine mostly. He was always in my head and it was bloody confusing. I trailed around a few sports shops and bought some trainers cos I thought I might as well try joining the football team. Dalton wasn't like my old school. They wouldn't judge me for being a bit of a nerd. It was time I stopped being the mute.

As I walked back to Dalton I saw Blaine emerge from a coffee shop a little further down the road. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt which really brought out his hazel eyes. I shouted to him and he smiled before walking over and thrusting his coffee at me. "Hold this. I'll be back in a second" before I could say anything he ran back into the coffee shop and went to order something.

"Hot chocolate" He thrust it at me and grabbed back the coffee I was holding.

"Ummm"

"For you, you drink it" He said slowly and winked.

"Oh, thanks. About yesterday, sorry for being a jerk and not letting you have your bed. I was just too tired to consciously know what I was doing. So...yeah...I'm really sorry about that."

"No problem Sammy. I slept surprisingly well once I got over the fact there was a surprisingly attractive man cuddling into me and I was able to relax I slept like a baby. I guess it was the security of someone else there."

We were walking into Dalton's grounds now and we both began making our way towards the Red Maple tree like that's where we wanted to be. I sat underneath it and drank some hot chocolate before sighing "This is really good"

"Yeah. I figured you as more of a hot chocolate person."

"I don't like tea and coffee just makes me cranky" I said leaning back against the tree "What did you get in town?"

"Just coffee, unlike you, I can't function without it" Blaine smiled and I honestly couldn't stop staring at his mouth. His smile was just so beautiful. Those thoughts I was having about him weren't freaking me out half as much as I guess they were supposed to. They were just a little...confusing. I'd never really seen beauty in anyone, be it a boy or a girl. Blaine was just so...mesmerising. I couldn't help my eyes being drawn to his. "What did you buy?"

"Trainers" I grinned sheepishly "I was thinking about joining the football team. I probably won't though..."

"How come?" Blaine looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Cos I'm a geek. Geeks don't mix with jocks."

"That's your old school talking. This is Dalton. We have an enforced zero tolerance bullying policy, you know?"

"Yeah but just cos they aren't allowed to bully me it doesn't mean they wouldn't want to if they had the chance." I shrugged and he looked at me with that sad look in his eyes.

"Sam, I'm one of the most popular guys in school and I'm a huge nerd"

"Yeah...but you can sing like a rock star or something"

"And I bet you're not too bad at football either" Blaine grinned "Otherwise you wouldn't want to try out. I shrugged again just as I saw Jasper walking towards us.

"Blaine" He smiled this over enthusiastic look in his eye "I've been looking for you; I should have known you'd have been here. You've been here a lot recently, with him..."

"Oh, yes I guess I must have been" Blaine chuckled.

"Well, the guys miss you. Wes and David are acting like lunatics without you to keep control of them and I miss hanging around with you. Plus I don't want the mute to get you into any more trouble"

"Jas, it was my choice to go out after him last night, he didn't force me. He isn't a mute and if you keep calling him that then you'll get in trouble for bullying, that isn't what you want is it?"

"No" Jasper sighed kicking the ground beneath him "I'm just worried about you Blaine...haven't seen you in forever. Come hang out with us?"

"Maybe later" Blaine said kindly "I'm just going to talk with Sammy a little while longer." Jasper shrugged off and I found myself watching him depart.

"You call him Jas" I whispered.

"Urrm, what?"

"You have a nickname for him. You call him Jas instead of Jasper."

"Oh, right well...yeah I guess I do. I honestly hadn't noticed"

"Do you find him attractive?"

"Jas?" Blaine laughed and I felt automatically relieved "He's good looking I guess. I think he has a bit of a crush on me. But he's honestly not my type. I prefer my guys a bit more...nerdy"

"How...how did you know you were gay?"

"Well. Well I guess I just started liking boys more than I liked girls. Or at least in a different way. I found them attractive and I thought about kissing them and stuff. My mentality has always being that it doesn't matter who you feel attracted to and who you want to be with physically, what matters is finding someone who complements your personality and someone you can imagine yourself growing old with. I've only ever really felt anything for boys. When I imagine my future I see a man sitting next to me in an old folk's home, not a woman. I don't know how I knew, I just did I guess. It just made sense to me. Felt right"

"This makes sense to me" I whispered "This...this feels right"

"What does?" He looked adorably confused. I leant over slowly and kissed him chastely before pulling away. He blinked a few times as realisation dawned on his face. "Oh..oh, you...you like me?"

"You're all I can think about" I admitted a little shyly "I can't get you off my brain. You know so much about me just by looking at me and I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try. I get nervous around you but at the same time you're the only one I feel safe around. I just...I think...I think you're so beautiful Blaine" I gushed. I felt totally exposed and I could feel tears streaming down my checks. It was harder for me to admit that than I thought it would be.

Soon though, his lips were on mine and all I could think about was how easy it had all been. How much I truly felt for him. The butterflies in my stomach were going completely insane and I felt a little dizzy. I had a huge crush on Blaine Anderson and by the looks of things, he liked me too. He pulled away after a while and smiled his goofy grin. "I've felt drawn to you for a while now Sammy. Mesmerised by your eyes, and your mouth, and your quietness, and your mystery. I just...I wasn't sure if you were gay"

"I'm not sure" I admitted "But I don't care. I like you Blaine. I don't care if you're a boy or not because it's you I like"

He bit his lip before leaning forwards to encapsulate my lips once more. He tasted of coffee but somehow, on him, I didn't mind the taste too much. He smelled musky and manly and it was intoxicating. His tongue swooped its way into my mouth and began to dance with mine, the coffee mixed with a faint taste of mint which I guessed was his tooth paste and there was this taste I couldn't put my finger on. Something that was just pure Blaine. A taste I forever wanted on my taste buds. Blaine pulled away all too soon for my liking breathing heavily. His eyes met mine and he gazed at me intently. Like I was the only person in the whole world that he could see.

That was the day I realised that the best place to hang out in Dalton is under the Red Maple tree with Blaine Anderson, coffee and hot chocolate. Dalton was nothing like my old school. At Dalton, there was Blaine. He made me feel alive and wanted again. He made me feel truly loved.


End file.
